Brave
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sometimes you just have to be brave and take a chance.


To my loyal followers I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this story up I had a bit of trouble and had to start from scratch. Enjoy!

"You know it's not wise to keep things bottled up inside" Yoko said.

"Shut up, don't you think I know this" Kurama replied.

"If you know, then why not just let it out and tell her?" he asked quizzically.

"It's not that easy" Kurama replied.

"Coward" was all Yoko said. Kurama shook his head and thought 'I will not argue with you any longer.'

Yoko's voice soon left his head; the young redhead threw his head back and sighed. He stopped staring out the window and rose 'maybe a walk will clear my head' he thought. Soon he was headed out the door. The cool air whipped around his hair around his face covering his face. He walked to nowhere in particular. Kurama either didn't notice or refused to acknowledge the looks he was getting from every women who passed him on the street, they weren't worth this time. There was only one woman on his mind. He continued to walk aimlessly, until he reached the park. Looking around he saw a familiar pathway, he began to walk the path that led to an isolated part of the park.

Soon he found himself in a beautiful field of roses. He sat under a tree and took a deep breath the sweet fragrance filling his senses and calming him. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Soon he heard a voice calling his name 'I know that voice, but how did she know I was here?'

"I'm right here Botan" he said as he saw her shadow. She jumped in surprise and smiled when she saw him sitting on the ground. "Hello Kurama, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I just needed to clear my head." He replied. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

She said "I saw you walking and you never responded when I called your name so I decided to follow you."

"I'm sorry I must have been lost in my own thoughts." He mumbled. She sat down next to him and remarked on how beautiful the flowers were.

"Not as beautiful as her" Yoko said. "Now would be a good time to tell her" he continued.

"Quiet" Kurama said aloud without realizing.

"What?" Botan said confused. "I'm sorry, it's nothing" he replied. Neither said a word they just enjoyed the scenery. Soon Kurama felt Botan scoot closer to him. Soon her head was resting on his shoulder. His pulse began to quicken at her movement and he smiled inwardly. They stayed seated for hours neither saying much. Soon the sky started to darken. Kurama said "Botan", she did not stir he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and realized she had fallen asleep. He shook her lightly to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned them towards Kurama and said "I'm sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Yes" he replied. "It's alright your presence has been comforting".

"I guess I should be going Koenma will be wondering where I am" she said as she started to stand. "Let me accompany you" Kurama said as he offered her his hand. She grasped his hand and thanked him for helping her up. "Alright" she said. She held out her hand and an oar appeared, she hopped on first and he got on behind her. Soon the two were flying through the air.

Kurama resisted the urge to reach out and wrap his arms around her trim waist. Instead he just relished the feeling of being near her. Son the outline of Koenma's castle could be seen. A twinge of sadness crossed Kurama's lips but before he wiped the look of his face before Botan could turn and look at him. She landed and turned to him and said thanks and kissed his cheek. She walked away before she could see the blush on his face "Goodnight Kurama."

"Goodnight' he whispered.

Kurama began to walk away to head back home but quickly turned around to go inside and search our Lord Koenma and ask for a favor. After his meeting with the young lord he returned home. Upon his return he readied himself for bed and picked up and book and began to read. The next morning he woke early and got ready. He began to make his way to the kitchen and started to prepare the food he would need for the days outing. When he was done he called Botan and asked her to meet him in human world immediately.

'I wonder what Kurama needs me for' she thought while flying through the air. She saw his house come into view. She landed about a block away where she transformed into her human form and walked towards his house. She rang the doorbell and waited. Kurama opened the door with a smile on his face, he quickly invited her inside.

"Kurama, why the urgent call? Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, there's no problem I just wanted to spend the day with you" he said.

"I can't today" she said "I have to ferry souls." A smile played across his lips and he said "Not today, I cleared it with Koenma, you are all mine for the day." Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement. He flushed as he realized the words that just left his mouth. She giggled and said "Ok, well what are we going to do?'

"I thought we could have a picnic" he answered. With that they were off. Botan quickly found herself in a breezy meadow full of colorful flowers. Kurama spread out a blanket and began to unpack the food. She sat next to him and thanked him for the picnic. "My pleasure" he smiled. The two ate in silence enjoying the flowers and the other's company. When they finished they repacked the basket and took a walk.

"Kurama this place is lovely, how did you find it?" she asked.

"Believe it or not Hiei mentioned is, of course he commented on how the amount of flowers hare made him feel ill." Botan laughed "I can hear him saying that."

Kurama suddenly stopped walking and grabbed her hand. "Botan, what else would you like to do today?"

"Um. . . you'll probably thinks it's childish" she said.

"Never" he replied.

"Well can we go to the zoo?"

Kurama's eyebrows rose in surprise at her request but said nothing, he just nodded his consent. She threw up her arms in excitement and ran over to hug him. He smiled at her childlike behavior.

"Let's get going then" he said and led her to the train station. The two boarded and once they were seated he asked "Botan, tell me something, why the zoo?"

"I just love to watch the animals" she replied. He grinned at her comment. "What's so funny, Kurama?"

"You are" he replied. Before she could utter another word he told her their stop would be coming up soon. The two disembarked and made their way to the entrance to the animal park. "Botan, what would you like to see first?" Kurama asked.

She grinned and said "the cats" with that they walked off to find them. The day passed quickly. They finished at the zoo and then made their way to a quiet restaurant for dinner. The two laughed and joked as they ate. Later outside the restaurant they stood in front of each other neither wanting the day to end. She stood on her tiptoes and went to gently place a kiss on his cheek but he turned and her lips met his. She was surprised, so much so she made no move to remove her lips from his. He raised his arms as if to hug her but instead placed his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away and blushed "Well thank you so much for today, it was wonderful" she told him.

"My dear Botan you are welcome" he said. She took one last look at him and smiled again and summoned her oar. "Goodnight Kurama" she waved as she floated away. He watched her fly away a smile on his face but sadness in his heart. He put his hands in his pockets and headed home. When he arrived the house was dark and silent. He made his way to his room and lied down on the bed and shut his eyes.

"Well done" a voice said in his head.

"What do you want Yoko?" Kurama asked.

"I wanted to applaud your efforts." Yoko said snidely.

"Knock it off" Kurama replied. With that comment Yoko's voice subsided. Kurama continued to lie there and soon he was dozing. His eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on the window. He got up and went over to open the window for who he thought was Hiei but was surprised to see Botan.

"Botan! Is everything alright? I thought you returned to Spirit world."

"I did but. . ." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, please come in" he said taking her hand to help her into his room.

"But what?" he asked.

"Well I had a question" she replied.

"Yes" he said.

"I wanted to ask you if you meant to kiss me?" she whispered.

He thought for a second and replied "Yes."

"But why?" she asked.

"Botan isn't it obvious? It's because I love you and I have for a long time now" he said looking at the ground.

She said nothing, she just stared at him and waited for him to look at her. When he did he saw her standing closer to him her purple eyes full of questions. "Botan" he said as he reached his arms and pulled her body closer to his "Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Kurama you just surprised me" she replied. She made no move to step away from his embrace. Kurama said nothing he just stayed with his arms around her. "I love you too, Kurama" she whispered. He smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. She leaned back to look in his eyes, he bent down to kiss her nose. She giggled at his playfulness; he began to shower her face with kisses purposely avoiding her lips.

Soon the two were laughing. When they stopped she began to pepper light kisses all over his face in return. The game continued until at last their lips met and the playfulness soon turned to passion. He backed her up until the back of her knees were touching the bed and in one swift movement he lowered them down. Hands began to roam as their tongues clashed. Botan broke free from his lips to take a deep breath. Her cheeks were flushed and his hair was disheveled.

"Botan" he whispered.

"Yes" she answered.

"Say it again" he said. She smiled and said "I love you." As soon as the words left her lips he reclaimed her mouth. The two stayed locked in each other's embrace their lips only separating so they could breathe for a moment before they continued their assault on one another. This continued for hours until their breathing was too ragged for them to continue.

The snuggled closer and closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms a smile plastered on both their faces.


End file.
